Beyond the Battle
by The whisper of Always
Summary: After the battle Harry is left in distress and works toward recognizing someone as the hero he truly was.
1. Guilt

The battle was finally over, and the wizarding world rejoiced. Everyone was gathered in the great hall, mending wounds, mourning the dead, and gathering together to celebrate the end of a war that went on for far too long. Voldemort was gone. No more would families be destroyed. No more would muggleborns fear their safety. No more would Harry Potter have to fight to protect those he loved. Although this would seemingly be a day for celebration, all was not well for Harry Potter. While the students and families remained huddled in their groups throughout the hall, Harry sat aloof, in a pile of rubble. This, however, was quickly picked up upon by Ron and Hermione who approached him.  
>"Harry…?" Hermione whispered.<br>Harry did not speak, but he looked up at her, his eyes full of tears.  
>"Mate! What could possibly be wrong? You destroyed Voldemort! Shouldn't we be celebrating?" Ron said.<br>"You two go ahead. I can't." Harry sighed.  
>"Why can't you? Of all people, you deserve celebration more than anyone." Ron shouted at him.<br>"How can I celebrate the fall of Voldemort when the person I couldn't do it without is gone?" said Harry.  
>"We're right here, mate. Nothing to worry ab-"<br>"RON" Hermione snapped "He's obviously talking about Dumbledore!"  
>Harry shook his head.<br>"Harry if you aren't talking about Dumbledore, who _could_ you be talking about?"  
>"Snape, Hermione..." Harry whispered.<br>"Harry, Snape's the reason Dumbledore died. He was on Voldemort's side the whole time, remember?"  
>"HERMIONE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND." he shouted.<br>Harry got up, and left the great hall in a rush. Hermione and Ron soon came chasing after him.  
>"HARRY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Hermione screamed.<br>Harry quickly stopped and turned around. He looked Hermione in the eyes and said "There's something I need to do. You obviously don't understand so I don't want you coming. Do you underta-"  
>"BUT HARRY!" she interjected.<br>"I said do you understand?" he was becoming angry.  
>She sighed. "Yes. I understand."<br>Harry continued to leave the destroyed entrance to the castle.  
>Ron and Hermione looked at him, and continued in the opposite direction<p> 


	2. The Stone

As Harry determinedly marched through the grounds, Ron and Hermione stopped and turned to each other. No words were exchanged, but they knew what the other was thinking. So together, they turned around and followed Harry.

Harry continued down the steps and through the wreckage going farther away from the castle, but as he came nearer to Hagrid's hut he came to a stop.  
>"What's so important here that he needs to do!" Ron said.<br>"SHHH" whispered Hermione as she watched Harry look around and slowly enter the Forbidden Forest.  
>"Hermione there are spiders in th-"<br>"Ronald! Honestly!" she scolded.  
>The two continued into the forest, keeping safe distance from Harry. They found a good spot hidden by branches and stood and watched. Harry fell to his knees. Hermione was about to run over and aid him when Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.<br>"Look." he whispered in her ear.  
>Harry began groping the ground and soon picked up a small object. He stood, with the small oddly shaped thing held in his hand. Harry was crying. He calmly spoke to the object.<br>"There are two people whom I would like to see. Please." He began turning it.  
>"Ron is that-?" Hermione began, but stopped once she saw a ghostly figure approaching Harry.<br>The figure was tall, with long dark hair messily laying on his head. Harry turned and faced him, tears in his eyes.  
>"I'm sorry." Harry managed to say.<br>The now-clear figure of Severus Snape did not speak back to Harry, but looked him in the eyes.  
>"You loved her, more than anyone." Harry began. "Even my father, probably. What he felt for my mother was teenage lust. You were irrevocably in love with her from the moment you saw her. He ruined it, my father, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being like him, and reminding you of the man that destroyed your only source of happiness. I didn't know I was like him but I'm still sorry."<br>Snape's eyes began to water.  
>"I also want to thank you, <em>headmaster.<em> You helped me all along, despite everything. You dedicated your life to helping me defeat Voldemort. You were constantly reminded of the man you hated, just to help me. Well, I know it wasn't for _me_ really, but for my mother. But regardless, if it wasn't for you, the war would still be going on. We'd still be losing those closest to us. We'd be nowhere without your help."  
>Harry began crying harder, now. He spoke through his sobs. "I couldn't bare with the fact that you would never know how much I appreciate everything, so, I had to return here to get the stone. And now, I want to give you something to show my thanks."<br>From the darkness of the forest appeared another figure, walking toward Snape and Harry. Her dark red hair moved slightly with every step. Snape's ghostly figure fell to his knees, sobbing hysterically.  
>Ron turned and looked at Hermione. Tears flooded her face, so he grabbed her in a warm embrace as they continued to watch.<br>The woman at first ignored Snape and approached Harry.  
>"Mum. There's someone here I want you to meet."<br>The woman looked at the trembling man near the ground in shock.  
>"S-Severus?" she whispered.<br>He looked up into her eyes, shaking. "Lily.."


	3. Another Goodbye

The ghostly woman approached Snape and whispered to him.

"Y-you died? when? how long have you been dead?" she was startled.  
>He hesitated. "Not too long. I had just begun looking for you, <em>over there,<em>when your son called me back."  
>"Harry?" Lily said to her son.<br>"Mum, he saved me because of his love for you. I needed to repay him."  
>She turned to Snape. "Sev..after all those years, you still loved me? " She had tears in her eyes.<br>"Always." he whispered.  
>Lily's lips turned into a faint smile, and she looked Snape in the eyes.<br>"Severus.. Thank you."  
>Snape's figure had begun to move closer to Lily when a third figure started to appear in the distance. Snape recognized the man, and instinctively stepped back.<br>"Lily.. why did you suddenly leave?" the man began.  
>He then looked toward Snape and gaped. "Wait.. Snivellus? Snivellus is dead? This is gre-"<br>"James." Lily sighed disappointedly "He saved our Harry."  
>"Lily, you're mad."<br>She then gave him a stern look that said it all, to which James responded by composing himself and nodding.  
>"Sni-I mean-Severus.. Thank you." James grunted. Lily looked at him.<br>"And I'm sorry, for everything."  
>"Very well." said Snape.<br>It became silent.  
>"Well I guess we better go, shouldn't we, Lily?" James said.<br>She became saddened. "Erm. I suppose, James."  
>Snape and Lily exchanged looks as the ghostly figures of Lily and James Potter disappeared into the depths of the forest.<br>Snape was dismal. This was not the first time he had to see the love of his life leave.  
>"Erm. SIr.. I just want you to know, that this won't be the last time you see her. I'll make sure of it."<br>Snape's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Mr. Potter."  
>"I'll see you soon, Sir." said Harry as he returned the ressurection stone to the ground. Snape's ghostlike figure disappeared.<p> 


	4. The Plan

Harry turned around to leave the forest and was startled to notice his best friends huddled in the trees.

"What are you guys doing here?" He questioned.  
>"We couldn't let you go here alone, Harry." Hermione explained.<br>"You didn't see what happened though, right?"  
>"We saw everything, mate." said Ron.<br>"But how? When I used the stone when I came to the forest to die, neither Voldemort or the Death Eaters were able to see my parents, Lupin, and Sirius. So, how were you guys able to see everyone?"  
>"I.. I don't know, Harry. But that's besides the point, now. How did you know Snape loved your mother?" asked Hermione.<br>"Do you remember when he gave me his memories as he died? Well, they showed me everything. He was the one to tell her she was a witch, and they were best , my father took that from him."  
>"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed. Her eyes lit up; she had an idea. "Harry, we should do something in his memory."<br>The trio started leaving the forest.  
>"Like what?" Harry asked.<br>"I know! McGonagall's planning a memorial at Hogwarts for all of those who died in the battle. Those who want to are going to give a speech regarding someone who lost their life. My family's doing one for Fred and those left in the Order are doing one for Lupin and Tonks.. We could do one for Snape." said Ron.  
>"That's brilliant." said Harry<br>"But what if McGonagall doesn't let us? After all, it's only us who know that Snape was good, right?" said Hermione  
>"Then we'll just have to reveal the truth to everyone." Harry stated.<br>The three continued through the grounds of Hogwarts, anxious to make the truth about Severus Snape known.


	5. Preparation

The trio made their way back to the great hall, where it was just as they had left it. Professor McGonagall was appearingly working on something when she took notice of the three as they walked in and approached them.

"Mr. Weasley, I am currently planning tomorrow afternoon's memorial. You and your family will be giving a speech on your brother Fred, correct?"  
>"Yes, Professor." Ron stated.<br>"Erm, Professor. Who else will be getting speeches about them tomorrow?" Harry asked.  
>"In addition to Mr. Weasley, there will also be speeches in memory of Nymphadora, Remus, Mr. Creevey, Mr. Crabbe, Professor Sinistra, Ms. Patil, Mr. Thomas, and Ms. Brown."<br>"Professor.. Do you think I could possibly do a speech for someone?" asked Harry  
>"Of course, Mr. Potter. But for whom, if I may ask?"<br>"Professor Snape."  
>McGonagall looked shocked and paused for a few moments. "Mr. Potter.. I don-"<br>"I know, Professor. I know. But please, trust me and let me make a speech for him. Please." he begged.  
>"You've yet to let me down. I trust you're doing the right thing, Mr. Potter. I will see you tomorrow." she walked away.<br>Harry turned to Hermione about to open his mouth.  
>"I know what you're going to say, Harry. I'm right ahead of you" she said while pulling some parchment, a quill and some ink out of her bag. "Let's go to the Great Hall to start writing this."<br>Hermione headed through the courtyard into the Great Hall. Harry and Ron followed.  
>"She's just so great, isn't she?" said Ron.<br>Harry gave him a nudge and smiled widely.  
>"Honestly? I always had a feeling that you two would end up together."<br>Ron's face blushed instantaneously.


End file.
